


Eyes for Each Other

by IamZor



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Flirting, Fluff, Garrett wingman, Good Friends, Hurt, M/M, Meddling, Mildly drunk Garrett, Mutual Pining, Party, Surprise Ending, duo wingmen, locker-room talk (not really), nick wingman, ships, worlds best wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamZor/pseuds/IamZor
Summary: Garrett notices that Bram likes Simon and Nick notices that Simon likes Bram. They team up and try to get them together. 5 times it doesn’t work/backfires and 1 time it doesn’t(Senior year/ no emails)





	Eyes for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of this work finished about a month ago, but I never got around to writing, like, the last paragraph because I'm lazy and kinda busy all the time. Anyways, I'm finished now, but this work isn't beta checked so sorry if there are lots of typos. Enjoy this fic, I was really excited to write it.

1.  
Garrett had noticed that Bram was quiet around Simon. He’s always quiet, but extremely so. It was also not in the normal, uninterested way, but in the flustered, shy way. He had a feeling that there was something Bram wasn’t telling him and he needed to ask him about it. Maybe Bram had something against Simon, but that didn’t seem to be the case. It would suck if the group dynamic was split by them not getting along. Bram had never having mentioned something against Simon, he just seemed uncomfortable around him. However, Garrett’s curiosity would be answered. It all started to make sense after an unfortunate thing happened to Simon after the break Junior year. 

Martin FREAKING Addison, as Leah and Simon like to refer to him as, apparently overheard Simon coming out to Leah and thought it was his business to hold this over his head and blackmail him for months. Apparently, Simon wasn’t as helpful as Martin had hoped, so he outed him. Not just outed him, but he wrote a rather crude post on Creek Secrets announcing him “Gay and open for business.” Garrett found himself sick with anger at this and he barely even knew Simon. Everyone was upset for Simon, even Abby, who eventually forgave Simon for involving himself in her love life. 

However, as mad as Garrett was about the entire situation, along with the rest of the group, Bram of all people was especially affected. The day Simon came back from break, Bram looked almost sick. He stopped eating. He became quieter than usual and he was already typically quiet. 

Abby ranted to Nick one day at lunch when Simon wasn’t there yet about how “Simon shouldn’t have the nerve to decide who and who not I should date!” Bram, who Garrett hadn’t known to speak when not spoken to the three years they’d known each other, stood and snapped at Abby. 

“Enough,” he’d said. He threw away his tray and left the cafeteria, something burning in his eyes. A fury that Garrett wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him show before. He sat almost in too much shock to get up and talk to him. 

Later, Garrett caught Bram by his locker. “What happened earlier?” he asked his friend. 

“At lunch?” Bram asked looking down. He nodded. “I just got mad,” he finished, pointedly avoiding Garrett’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Garrett reached out and took his friend by either side of his head and looked him in the eyes. “You never speak at lunch, what was that all about.” Bram didn’t answer. Garrett let his hands drop and turned away. “Well, maybe we should get to class then.” Bram nodded and Garrett was surprised when he looked closer that he could see a single tear forming in the corner of Bram’s eye. 

“I.. it’s just that Simon..” He couldn’t get the words out. 

“Hey, hey,” Garrett comforted. He lead Bram through the hallway to the bathrooms. “Here, you can talk to me in private.” 

“Okay.” They went to the back of the restroom and Garrett sat against the wall gesturing for Bram to follow. 

“Ew, I’m not sitting in here.” 

“Of course you won’t,” Garrett sighed. “Tell me what’s up.” 

“Simon got, you know, outed,” Bram started. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, he’s getting a lot of shit because of it now, and it just annoyed me that Abby’s still mad at him.” 

“Yeah, I guess, but why do you care so much?” 

“Because..” 

“Okay, because..” 

“Because I’m scared.” Now Bram burst into tears. His whole body trembled with his sob and Garrett leaped up to comfort his best friend.  
“Hey, hey. It’s ok. You can tell me.” Bram slowed his breathing and took another breath before looking up. 

“Garrett..” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I’m Gay.” 

“Oh,” Garrett said quietly. Then, as his brain had caught up with his words. “OH!” He said louder. “Wow.” 

“And, I don’t think the others understand just how big a deal coming out can be. Simon is in a lot of pain right now and they’re not exactly being there for him.” Garrett hadn’t thought of it that way yet. I guess he really didn’t understand what coming out was like, especially when you aren’t ready to.

“Yeah.” Garrett comforted his friend and assured him that nothing between them would change. It was all very surreal and it wasn’t until halfway through the sixth period that something occurred to him. A small, possibly teasable fact that Garrett had come to the realization of. He suddenly understood why Bram was always so quiet at lunch even though he was much less shy during soccer. He understood why he barely said a word to Simon, even though today had proven he did care about him. His dear friend Greenfeld had a crush on his hands, and Garrett knew he’d have to do his part in getting them together. 

It took a few weeks for Simon’s unfortunate outing to settle down. Eventually, the friend group was whole again and everything seemed back to normal, with one exception, now every time Bram even glanced in Simons direction, he was met by a very fierce eyebrow waggle from Garrett, it was his duty. This seemingly annoyed Bram, but Garrett knew deep down inside Bram was grateful he was such a ‘great’ wingman. Also, the number of gay jokes told during lunch increased (they were mostly told by Simon). 

Every time Simon said anything even remotely funny, it was met by a small, shy smile of Bram’s. Another thing, every time Bram smiled at one of Simon’s jokes, Simon smiled back. Sometimes, the two of them didn’t stop smiling and just continued to stare at each other with goofy grins on their faces. It was almost sickeningly obvious that there was something there. At least Garrett knew Bram liked Simon, he didn’t know about Simon liking Bram. However, as his best friend, Garrett could say that Bram had nothing not to like about him!! He knew something had to be done. 

The first thing he tried was simply telling Bram to talk to Simon. That backfired because his response was, “Okay, I talk to Simon and you man up and talk to Leah. Confess your love for her and then we’re even.” Garrett was speechless. Why did he tell Bram everything? It really didn’t work in his favor often. He was going to need another approach. 

***********************

2\. 

“So, Nick, how’s Spier?” Garrett pounced Nick in the locker room after Bram was called out by the coach. Chance was, he was in line to be team captain, and this didn’t surprise Garrett. He knew his friend had some mad soccer skills. 

“Good..” Nick said, suspicion in his tone. “Why the interest?” Garrett laughed and playfully punched his friend. 

“I promise, it’s for a friend. I’m not an interested party or anything.” 

Nick raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you were. But seriously, why?”

“I may have some information or a sneaking suspicion at least, about a certain person liking him. Has Simon ever mentioned any crushes, you think?” Garrett found himself hinting around. He didn’t want to out his friend even just to Nick. It wouldn’t be fair. Still, he was curious. 

“No, man. Simon and I have never been big on talking about that stuff. Although don’t tell Simon I told you this, but have you ever noticed how he goes out of his way to smile at Bram?” 

Garrett found a huge smile crossed his smile. He wanted to tell his best friend this news, but he couldn’t. Then, Bram would know he went out of his way to meddle. That wouldn't end well. “No, I didn’t notice,” he lied. “D’you think he likes Bram?” 

“I don’t know, maybe. If so, poor Simon, crushing on a straight guy.” Nick chuckled and threw on his t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Garrett chuckled. If only he knew. 

“Speaking of Simon, he’s waiting on me in the car, I gotta go. Bye Garrett,” Nick said slapping him on the back goodbye. 

“See ya, Eisner.” Garrett’s inner wingman really wanted to get out and stir the pot, but he had his friend’s best interest in mind when he kept everything to himself. He knew Bram wasn’t ready to be out, even if that was keeping him from having his Simon related dreams come true. Now that he thought about it, Garrett didn’t want to even picture some of those dreams happening. Poor guy had it bad for Spier, and maybe Spier for him. 

Garrett kept everything to himself as long as he could, but a little teasing never hurt. Bram told him a lot and so he knew for certain he liked Simon. The occasional tease wasn’t the worst idea, even if it backfired. 

One day at lunch, he noticed Bram and Simon exchanging a small, blushy look. It was ridiculous how obvious it was. Nobody else seems to be paying any attention to the exchange, for they were all in a heated discussion. He broke the moment by clearing his throat awkwardly and raising an eyebrow in their direction. Simon quickly looked away and Garrett could almost swear he blushed slightly. Bram tore his eyes away quickly, practically choking on the fry he’d stolen from Simon, (yes they do cute stuff like steal from each other’s lunches, like, get a room you two). Garrett teasingly whispered to Bram so the others could barely hear. “Hmm, wonder what else of Simon’s you’d like to choke on?” Instead of blushing, Bram met Garrett’s remark with a sharp jab in the side. “Ow, what was that for?” 

“Hmm, I wonder,” Bram said smirking sarcastically. 

Garrett smirked wider. “It had to be said.” Simon laughed, looking very confused. It didn’t seem like he’d heard, just witnessed Garrett get impaled by a flying elbow. Oh, and probably the epic smirk off. 

So yeah, Garrett tried his best to be a subtle wingman. He tried to meddle without actually meddling. But it kept backfiring and getting everyone nowhere. The two of them would stay oblivious and he’d stay frustrated. Maybe if Bram was out he could try a stronger approach, but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen soon, his friend was so far in the closet he probably couldn’t even see the door. And being a good friend, he wasn’t going to pressure him. Maybe with time things would change, but for now, there was nothing that could be done. 

*******************  
3\. 

Wow, so, two out of four. If Garrett came out next, Nick wouldn’t be prepared. He was happy for Bram. I mean, he’d finally worked up the courage to come out to the entire lunch table. As proud of his friend as Nick was, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for being so oblivious. Two out of four of his male friends were out to him and he hadn’t expected either of them was gay in a million years. 

The whole table was more than supportive when Bram told them. Garrett obviously knew already and Morgan and Anna showed their support. Leah and Abby seemed super excited to find out for some reason (they obviously knew something he didn’t), and Simon, well he seemed just happy. He smiled at Bram and Bram just smiled back. And being Simon, he then went into a very long rant about how supportive we would all be and Nick nodded along supportively. Simon also reassured Bram numerous times that we wouldn’t tell anyone else if he wasn’t ready and Bram was thankful for that. 

Right before soccer, Garrett found Nick by the fence. “So, certain things have been said and maybe now Simon’s little crush isn’t as helpless.” 

“What?” Nick asked, snapping out of his trance of contemplating his newest dream philosophies.  
“You said Spier had a thing for Greenfeld, well, maybe it’s not so hopeless…” Garrett tried. 

“I didn’t say Simon for sure liked Bram, he doesn’t share those things with me, I was just saying that it seems like he might,” Nick explained. Then, something occurred to him. Something in the tone of Garrett’s voice. “Wait, do you know something?” 

Garrett laughed. “Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but Greenfeld may have told me a month back about having an especially hopeless crush on one Simon Spier.” 

“Oh.” Nick laughed at the hilarity of it all. His friends were crushing on each other. “So, you think they like each other, but don’t know it?” 

“Yup. They totally have eyes for each other. Bram’s too shy to actually speak real words to Simon, so instead he just stares at him, hopelessly pining after him. I feel almost bad.” 

“Are you sure it’s hopeless because I often catch Simon staring at him.” 

“True. Sometimes they just stare at each other all smiling. It's sickening.” 

“Right. They need to get, like locked in a closet somewhere so they can figure their shit out!” 

“That’s brilliant. Do you think we could lead them somewhere after practice and theater are over?” 

“Um, Garrett, I was kidding.” 

Garrett’s face falls a bit. “Oh, right.” He raises an eyebrow. “Still, it’s not a bad idea. I mean we have to do something!” 

“Yeah. We should start by hinting to them that they might like each other. If that fails, then we can go to the room idea.” 

“Yes! Okay. Great.” 

“We should get on the field now.” 

“Yeah, okay. One more thing though. Are you going to the play on Friday?” 

“Yeah, of course. It’s Abby and Simon.” 

“Right. Greenfeld and I are going too. I might have an idea…” 

 

Simon gives Nick a ride home from practice. “So..” Nick starts. “Bram coming out, that was unexpected.” Simon’s expression barely changes. So maybe he doesn’t like Bram?

“Huh, yeah. I guess so.” 

“You guess so?” 

“I mean, it was unexpected, but you never really know with people. Just about anyone could have a sexual realization.” 

“Is that what happened to you?” Simon laughed. 

“Not exactly! Trust me, I knew for a while.” Nick smirked. This was going to be tough. He didn't want to flat out say that Bram liked him or even that he thought Simon liked Bram. 

“Do you like anyone?” He tried. “Any guys you want help getting?” Simon’s face showed surprise. So maybe asking Simon about this type of thing for the first time ever wasn’t the best approach. 

“Maybe, but nobody I need your help getting,” he teased. It hurt Nick. An actual stab to the chest. 

“What, so you think you can get any guy you want all on your own? Sorry, man, but your not all that,” Nick retorted. It was typical for them to tease each other. 

“Wow, feeling the love man. I may not be a sensitive soccer player who plays guitar, but I can hold my own. I have my ways.” Simon wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Nick practically choked on his water laughing. 

“Your ways?” 

“Yes, Nick, my ways. You have your guitar.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I know.” This was going to need a different approach. Simon could turn anything into a joke so maybe he needed to be blunt. However, he didn’t know how to come straight out and say: so I’ve noticed you and Bram flirting for a while and now that he’s out I need to know if you like him so I can tell Garrett and we can continue to meddle our hearts out and be the world's best wingmen! NO, instead he said. 

“So, Bram’s cute.” Regret! Instant regret. There was no taking it back now. Those words had left his lips and now he wanted to die. What even is So Bram’s cute? He sounded like a desperately hinting mom or something. He glanced at Simon to gauge his reaction. He seemed amused yet horrified. 

“Nick, please don’t ever say that again! Bram doesn’t deserve this. His name shouldn’t be uttered in that sentence ever again. Especially coming from you.” 

“So, maybe coming from you?” Oh my god! What was he doing? He was mentally yelling at himself stop Nick, just stop while you’re ahead. 

“Once again, Nick, please stop.” Simon laughed. “But to answer your question, painfully as it was asked, yes, Bram’s cute, but that’s just common knowledge.” Simon had arrived at Nick’s house now. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow Nick, bye.” Simon waved him out of the car. He left quickly. He hadn’t gotten any real answers, just sheer embarrassment. 

*****************  
4\. 

The play is on Friday and Bram wants badly for Garrett to come to see it with him. He suspects he will drag him to each and every performance of Oliver! And he thinks he knows why, but for now, he won’t ask. 

When they arrive at the auditorium, Bram chooses seats in the second row to the left, and as the show begins, Garrett notices how most of Simon’s scenes are also on the left side of the stage. 

During the Saturday Matinee, Nick and Leah sit with Garrett and Bram to watch. Garrett nudges Nick into the second act and whispers, “Look at our poor pining Bram.” Nick chuckles under his breath. Bram is so focused on the stage, his eyes wide with wonderment. He looks almost like a small child staring in the window of a candy store. In which in this case, Simon is the candy. 

When the show finishes, and the stage goes black, everyone stands and stretches. A moment later, Simon and Abby come out and join them. Nick wraps Abby in a huge bear hug and gives her a kiss while Simon walks over to chat with the rest of him. “Great show,” Bram says quietly, smiling at Simon. This surprises Garrett. Bram isn’t usually brave enough to speak up around Simon. Simon smiles back at him and something lights up in his eyes. A small blush creeps across Bram’s cheeks and Garrett huffs quietly. “What?” Simon asks laughing. SO maybe it wasn’t quiet. 

He freezes. “Um, just… I’m hungry.” Would they buy it? 

“Me too!!” Abby says, joining their conversation. “Who’s up for Waffle House?” A mutual cheer erupts from the group. So maybe Garrett is safe. 

“I can take my car,” Leah says. “I’ll meet you guys there. Great show Simon.” She’s about to leave, but Nick stops her. 

“Can some of us ride with you, Simon drove all of us this morning.” 

“I can..” Simon starts, but Garrett cuts him off, suddenly understanding Nick’s plan. 

“Yeah, how about Nick and Abby ride with you and Greenfeld and I rid over with Spier.” Garrett shoots a wink at Nick and he nods in return. 

“Ok, that’s fine I guess,” Leah says unenthusiastically. “I guess I get the lovebirds.” Garrett eternally laughs because if all goes to plan, he’ll be the one stuck with the lovebirds. 

Garrett lets Bram sit up front with Simon, claiming “he likes it in the back,” and the two just nod. The three of them chat during the ride, and by the three of them, Garrett means Simon and Bram chat non-stop with him butting in with his two cents occasionally. The flirting is non-stop and yet he suspects the two of them are oblivious to it.

When they are about halfway to Waffle House, Garrett makes his scene. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot!” 

“What, what, what?” Simon asks in alarm at his sudden loud tone. 

“We have to go by my house!” Garrett yells. “I have to get something, it’s really important.” 

“What could be so important, Garrett?” Bram asks his voice hinting at his mild frustration. 

What does he say? He doesn’t have an excuse. “Um, I don’t feel comfortable sharing that.” He replies. His voice is slightly shaky. Simon’s nose wrinkles a little in disgust and Bram raises his eyebrows with uncertainty. 

“Ok, maybe we don’t wanna know,” Bram says. 

And Simon, “Whatever you need.” Simon turns the car around and begins to drive in the direction of Garrett’s house. 

When they pull up in his driveway, Garrett shoots out of the car, “Thanks so much. Just wait here, I’ll be right back.” He runs inside his house and pulls out his phone. He doesn’t go upstairs because he doesn't have anything to get. Instead, he texts Nick. 

We’re gonna be late. I told them I had to get something from my house (something personal). 

Ew, wtf Garrett! Something personal? 

It doesn’t matter. Point is, they’re “talking” in the car now. Remember our Plan Eisner? 

Right! “The plan”. Is it working? 

Garrett glances out the window at the two. They’re interacting. He’s happy to see them talking what seems so effortlessly. Then, fear strikes him when Bram gestures toward the house and catches Garrett staring at them. He furrows his brow and Garrett dashes quickly upstairs. 

Yup! They’re talking a lot! Just wait, soon enough we’ll be getting our save the date cards.  
I’ll be best man you know

No way! I will! 

Whatever, you can be Bram’s 

Right :) 

Garrett eventually goes back out and joins them. He forgets that he had been “going to get something,” and they notice his empty-handed-ness. “Um, Garrett, where’s your thing?” Bram asks.  
“Nevermind that, Greenfeld,” he replies. “Let’s get going to the other’s don’t worry.” Simon begins backing up the car before Garrett asks. “So, how was your guys' talk?” 

“Our talk?” Simon asks, amused. 

“You know, talking.” 

“Good?” Bram says it like a question, but something else lights up in his eyes. Simon and Bram give each other a wide-eyed look that Garrett can’t read. Maybe his plan didn’t work, but at least he tried. 

*********  
5\. 

It’s Bram’s birthday, once again, and this year he’s turning 18. Garrett always throws him a party, and this year Nick wants to help. Apparently, his parents are going to be out of town the weekend of Bram’s coming of age, so he thinks they should host it at his house this year instead. Garrett isn’t going to say no to a parentless venue because he knows it’ll be instantly more fun that way. He even has a cousin who, as always, is willing to hook them up with some beer (just to make the party a little more fun, as he puts it). 

Bram is relatively quiet and isn’t one to enjoy huge parties. Garrett knows this, which is why he and Nick only invite Leah, Abby, and a few of their soccer friends. Leah asks if it’s ok if Morgan and Anna come too, and he says it’s fine. The party’s going to be small, but that doesn’t mean he won’t make it fun. Bram is going to have a great birthday if he has anything to do with it!  
The party is going smoothly so far. The guests have arrived and only a few of them are drunk so far. One, of course, being Nick and Garrett claims he isn’t at least. He can’t quite tell if he is yet. He feels normal, just a bit more loose as he can best describe it. Garrett scans the room for Bram. Nick is making small talk with the soccer team on the deck while Leah, Anna, and Morgan all look dead huddled on the couch. He approaches them lightly. “Hello, ladies, enjoying ourselves so far?” Garrett asks, slurring his words a bit. Ok, maybe he’s just a little drunk. Morgan shoots him a thumbs up and Anna blinks. 

“Fun party, Garrett,” Leah says, not showing any hint that these are her true feelings. Anna leans onto Leah’s shoulder, but she shrugs her off. “NO falling asleep yet!” 

“Yeah! You can’t enjoy my awesome party if you’re sleeping. Does anyone want a drink? Snack?” 

“I’ll take a coke I guess,” Anna says. 

“Me too,” chimes in Morgan. 

“I’ll get them,” Leah says standing and stretching. 

“What? Not going to allow a bit of Chivalry, my lady?” Garrett giggles to himself. 

“Yeah, no thanks. Where’s Simon?” 

“Not sure, I can’t find Bram either.” 

“Huh. Maybe they’re upstairs?” 

“If so, my work’s been done for me.” Garrett laughs. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leah asks scoffing. 

“I honestly don’t even know. I think I may be a little drunk.” Garrett giggles again and then he sees something flit across the room. Wait, no, that was just a person walking by. 

“You think?” Leah shakes her head disapprovingly. “Here, come give me a hand with those cokes.” 

Garrett lights up at the thought of being helpful. 

After making sure the three girls had their refreshments, Garrett went out back to find Nick. “Yo, Eisner,” he called out. He got a weird look from some girl who he didn’t even invite, but Nick smiled, embracing him in a bro hug. 

“Long time no see, Laughlin.” 

“You seen Spier around?”

“Not for about an hour,” Nick replied, suddenly becoming very curious as to where his friend had gone off to. “We should find him, make sure he’s ok. He’s been known to be a lightweight. 

“Greenfeld doesn’t really drink, so I’m not worried, but I can’t find him either.” 

“Weird.” Nick thinks for a second. “You seen Abby?” 

“I think she’s inside, talking to some guy.” 

“What?” What do you mean some guy?” Nick fumes. 

“Jeez, relax dude. I meant some guy was talking to her and she looked in need of escape.” 

“Well, we must save her then,” Nick says urgently. 

“Relax, I have an idea to solve all of our problems. 

“And that would be?” 

“A game.” Garrett waggles his eyebrows ferociously. “We go find Abby, Simon, Bram, and some others too and we play 7 minutes in heaven, except…” He pauses for what he thinks is a dramatic effect. 

“Except?” 

“Except we make sure Simon and Bram land on each other. You know, because we’re great wingmen.” 

“Brilliant, Laughlin, brilliant!” Nick throws his hands up in the air to show his approval. “Just one more thing..” 

“Yes?”

“Can we also make sure Abby never lands on 'some guy,'” 

“Sure thing my man, we’ll keep the group to only close friends.” 

Garrett leaves Nick to find Simon and Bram. He thinks he should check upstairs, but before he finds the stairwell, he finds something else: a drink. Seeing the bottle of alcohol on the table he can’t see the harm in taking one more shot before going to find the guys. He’ll need the energy to meddle his heart away while ignoring his unrequited love for Leah. He pours himself a shot and downs it, wincing at the burn. He sets the glass down whipping his head around much to fast to look for the stairs. He immediately regrets the fast movement as his head begins to spin slightly. Maybe he should slow down on the drinking. 

He stumbles up the stairs and finds what he thinks is Nick’s room and peeks his head inside, calling out loudly, “YO, Spier, Greenfeld, where are you? Garrett’s looking for you.” He giggles to himself at the mention of his own name. Then he pauses for a second thinking to himself Garrett. Gar-et. That’s my name? That is my name! Weird, people just say those two syllables and somehow I know they mean me. Names are weird. 

“Garrett?” Bram jumps away from the bed where he was sitting, looking flustered? Garrett can’t tell. 

“Hey Bram, Nick and I are starting a game downstairs so we were looking for you and Spi..." Oh! Hi Simon.” Simon stands up from the bed where he was apparently sitting as well. 

“Ok,” Simon says, “Maybe we’ll join. We were, umm, talking so.” 

“Yeah, talking.” Bram looks between Simon and Garrett a few times looking uncomfortable. Garrett thinks that it’s funny that they were alone in Nick’s bedroom together all along when what he was trying to do all along was just to get them together to talk in private for a while, you know, realize their undying feelings for each other. He thought as quickly as he could, considering his head was still spinning a bit, to see how he could fix this and leave them to continue their “conversation.”  
Without being conscious of it, a smirk creeps onto Garrett’s face, “Well, if you’re just “talking,” I’ll leave you to it. Don’t wanna intrude.” Garrett slurs. Simon’s face flushes a deep red and Garrett watches him search desperately for words. 

“We.. we were just talking.” 

“Yeah,” Bram adds. “Nothing more.” 

“Oh, I bet you were,” Garrett says, waggling his eyebrows. 

“It’s not like that,” Simon defends, obviously uncomfortable. Garrett watches Bram shift so he’s speaking to just Simon, but he can still hear what he says. 

“He’s just drunk Simon, don’t think too much of it.” But Bram looks uncertain. 

“I’m not drunk!” Garrett retorts. “Just… buzzed.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Bram scoffs. “Maybe slow down a bit Garrett.” 

“Yeah, fine. No more drinks for me. I’ll see you guys downstairs?” 

“Sure,” Bram says confidently. At that, Garrett makes his way back downstairs. He only hopes he didn’t ruin their only chance at hooking up or at least talking for a long period. Now they're probably uncomfortable because of his comment and won’t be talking for a while. He hopes that at least as the incredible wingman he is, he’ll be able to make it up and fix their ruined opportunity during the game. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to make sure Simon and Bram land on each other for seven minutes in heaven. It could work, he thinks. 

The rest of the group is already gathered downstairs on the couch when Garrett arrives. All sprawled out across each other like the close friends that they are. “Are Simon and Bram joining us?” Nick asks, sending a wink to Garrett. 

“Yeah, where’s my man Simon?” Leah asks an inquisitive, bored expression crossing her face. 

“Yeah, I think their joining us in a minute, they were talking or something. Maybe Simon was wishing him a happy birthday.” Garrett mumbles. 

“In private?” Leah asks. 

“What?” 

“Wishing him a happy birthday in private?” 

“All I said was that they were talking, I didn’t ask what about.” 

“Maybe they’re planning my birthday,” Nick remarks, smiling to the group. 

A few minutes later, Bram and Simon trudge down the stairs. They share a look and Simon speaks first. “I think I’m gonna head out, sorry to disappoint, I’m just tired and don’t feel very good. Great party Garrett, and thanks for hosting Nick.” 

“What? You’re leaving?” Leah huffs. “Well, I’ll probably leave soon too then.” 

“No, no stay, enjoy yourself.” Simon insists. Garrett feels guilty. Maybe his comment threw Simon off and made him feel uncomfortable. Garrett knew he would never know what it was like to be gay. Maybe Simon didn’t like the insinuation that if he and Bram were both gay and hanging out, therefore, they must be hooking up. 

“Well, thanks for coming Spier, as always.” Garrett pipes up, hoping to make a good last impression. 

Bram speaks next after he waves Simon goodbye and watches him open and close the front door behind him. “Thanks for the party guys, but I’m going to head out too. I’ve got a whole bunch of homework to get done and I’m a little stressed about keeping up in AP English.” 

The story is believable, Bram is Garrett’s slightly nerdy friend who actually does his homework and doesn’t procrastinate, but he still feels that he’s somewhat to blame. He hopes he isn’t coming off offensive or anything. He hopes Bram knows that he is the most supportive friend ever and will love him no matter what. If he wants to leave, however, he knows he should let him so he says goodbye to his friend and wishes him happy birthday once more for good measure. 

The party dwindles down after that. Most of the guests have left, all except Abby and Nick, even Leah, Morgan, and Anna have left. Garrett helps Nick clean up all the many locations party-goers left their remnants and then he too says his goodbyes. Unsurprisingly, Abby says she’s going to be staying the night at Nick’s. 

Garrett still feels a bit guilty. Maybe he isn’t the ultimate wingman that he thought he was. Maybe he and Nick need to stop trying to help and let them figure it out on their own. He hopes they’ll figure it out. How could they not have realized their feelings for each other yet? It’s right in front of their faces, how could they not see it? Garrett continues to contemplate this.

*****  
+1

 

Apparently, Nick, Leah, and Simon, being long-term besties had this tradition of hanging out in Nick’s basement and binging all the Harry Potter movies every valentines day. Nick had pleaded they let him spend the day sweeping Abby off her feet with romantic gestures, but Leah wouldn’t allow it, and when Abby heard about their tradition, instead of siding with Nick, she wanted to join in. Finally, an exasperated Nick gave in under one circumstance: he and Abby were at least allowed to cuddle. 

It was Simon’s idea, actually, that they invite Garrett and Bram as well. No one in the friend group had any interjections so the two friends were invited as well. So that’s how Garrett would now spend his Valentines. 

Valentine's day: the one day of the year Garrett always felt lonelier than usual; the day to remind him that some people were much less single than him. He felt some reassurance considering he was not the only single one. Nick and Abby were dating now, but that was about it for relationships in the friend group. At least Bram, Simon, and Leah (he was especially glad about that one) were still single as well. 

Arriving at Nick’s, he and Bram kicked off their shoes and let themselves in, not bothering to take the extra effort to knock first. Right as they stepped inside, Nick seemed to be leaning in to grab the door handle, making their greeting especially awkward. Garrett noticed Bram glace around the room and lock eyes on a pair of sneakers inside the doorway. A smile spread across the dark-haired teen’s face and happiness seemed to rise inside him. Garrett assumed this was because Simon would be there, but he wasn’t sure. Not too long ago, Bram had been this awkward mess around him, but now the two seemed inseparable friends, which confused Garrett as to why two people so perfect for each other hadn’t taken that extra step to become a couple. 

Nick led Bram downstairs to where the others had already gathered. Garrett stalled a second longer at the door, finding the pressure of his singleness hitting him like a rock in the stomach. Wait, no, he just had to pee. He turned to signal to Nick that he was going to use the restroom, but the curly haired boy had already left on Bram’s heel down the stairs. Excusing himself from nothing, the teenager searched the hallway presently for the bathroom. 

Feeling refreshed, Garrett took followed the hallway back to the stairwell and jogged down the stairs to join the others. Making his way down the stairs, he could tell that something had changed. The air had shifted like half the oxygen had been sucked out of the space, crowded with teenagers all sprawled about, half on top of each other. He noticed two things. One, everyone was staring at him. Two, each person had some completely unique, but equally as silly expression on their face. Feeling as if he’d missed something, but not wanting to draw attention to it, he grinned goofily back at the gang. He got a sense that there was something else he should have been noticing but was unsure of what that thing was. Getting a feeling of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach, he glanced dramatically down at his pants, hoping he hadn’t left his fly down, because maybe that’s what they were trying to tell him. No, it wasn’t that.  
Nick looked dumbfounded, while Leah looked giddy with happiness. Abby wore the face she usually did after squealing in excitement. Simon and Bram both looked pretty happy as well, but they were showing it less vigorously. They were also sitting rather close together, Garrett noticed. Garrett slowly walked up to the group of humans lying on the couch. Finally, he felt he needed to say something. “Am I missing something?” Bram and Simon glanced between each other before Simon spoke up. 

“Actually, yeah.” He lifted his and Bram’s hands up from where they were resting out of Garrett’s line of vision. The two shared a sickeningly happy look. Garrett gaped. 

“What? Oh my god! Are you guys? No. Wait, you two are, like, boyfriends now?” The two looked at the other again before Bram nodded, breaking into the widest grin Garrett had ever witnessed from him. 

“Wow!!” Garrett slowly broke into a wide grin himself, then repeated himself. ‘Wow.” He made eyes at Nick and the two started laughing in a proud manner. 

“What is it?” Bram asked, genuinely confused. 

“Nothing, it's just that Garrett and I have been trying to get you guys together forever and it finally worked,” Nick proudly stated. 

Simon looked amused. “Forever?” He chuckled. “How did you know we even liked each other?” 

Now Garrett had to speak up. “Are you kidding? It was SO obvious!” 

“I didn’t know,” Abby piped up. 

“Me as well,” Leah added. 

“Okay, but we’ve known for longer than you two even did and it’s been such a hassle trying to get you guys to realize your feelings,” Nick said, very pleased with himself. 

“Yeah, and I had to do much of the dirty work,” Garrett added. Like once, I made up some story about having to get something from my house just to get you guys alone to talk. 

“That’s what that was?!” Simon said. “And that awkward-ass conversation you tried to start with me in the car, Nick?” 

“Yup,” Nick replied. “But I will say, Bram, is objectively attractive, so good on you.” Bram giggled at this. 

“I know,” Simon teased, pulling Bram into a kiss. 

“EWW, ok, I know we wanted you guys together, but we don’t need to see all the mushy stuff,” Garrett complained. Simon rolled his eyes and Bram slumped down slightly. 

“So, when you say you’ve been trying to get us together ‘forever,’ what does that mean exactly?” Bram inquired about the two cocky with laughter fellows. 

“What we mean is, we’ve been trying for FOREVER!” Garrett said in exasperation. 

“And now, all thanks to our meddling, you’re together,” Nick finished. 

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t realize sooner, it was so obvious.”

“Oh really? It was SO obvious?” Bram and Simon shared a mutually amused look and Garrett felt uncomfortable by it. He glanced at Nick who looked as confused as he was. Now they were missing something else. 

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Nick said casually, trying to drive the conversation. 

“Well,” Simon started. “You know back in January when Bram came out to the table?” 

“That long ago!!!??” Nick screamed. Garrett matched his shocked expression. 

“No, no,” Simon said, calming them. 

Garrett and Nick both sighed in relief. It would have been funny, Garrett thought, if all their meddling had been for nothing. 

Nick spoke for both of them. “Phew, because I was gonna say…”

“About two weeks before that.” Bram cut in, finishing Simon’s thought for him. 

Great, so they were the ‘finish each other’s sentences’ level of a relationship already! But then again, they had been together for a while now, and nobody had even noticed it. 

He couldn't believe it. 

Maybe their meddling hadn’t been that effective after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos, please and thank you :)  
> feedback is good too. Improvements? Suggestions? This is also probably the last story I'll write for this fandom, but if you have any ideas on what to write next, I'm still open to suggestions.


End file.
